


Tales From Valeras: Ada & Zaran

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Tales From Valeras [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Development, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Erotica, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Human, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Orc Culture, Orc Stronghold, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tribal Orcs, True Love, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Ada agreed to marry the grandson of an Orc Chieftain, not knowing it was the best decision she ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood with a small crowd of women who were similar in age. She remained a safe distance on her own, content to lean against a low stone ledge with her arms lightly crossed as she stared out at nothing in particular. There was a small murmur of voices from most of the woman as they talked in hushed tones and some of them sent occasional curious glances her way. 

Ada was used to the talking now. Even though it was for a very specific reason today, it didn’t bother her one bit that people spoke about her. 

Finally, a door opened from nearby. An important looking man stood in the doorway and he glanced around the hall for a moment before his eyes landed on Ada. 

“Lady Ada,” he called out, his voice low. 

Ada startled at the sound and quickly stood up. Ignoring all the eyes that were glued to her, she silently strode forward and walked into the room as the man ushered her inside and shut the door. 

“We have finished negotiations.” 

“Have we?” Ada replied quietly, and she took a seat in one of the chairs that occupied the space. 

“Yes,” Richard replied softly, and he took a seat across from her. “I think we’ve reached a decision that everyone can agree upon.” 

“So, are you going to tell me now? Or do I have to wait until it’s official.” 

“No, no,” Richard replied, and he waved his hand. “I can tell you. Your father has offered your hand in marriage to the Chief’s eldest grandson.” 

“Eldest?” Ada echoed, but her expression was calm. “How old is he, Richard?” 

“Twenty-eight summers.” 

“And how is he unmarried at that age?” 

“He was away at war and has only recently returned home.” 

“I see,” Ada replied quietly, and she was quiet for a moment while she thought. 

“You know you don’t have to do this.” 

“Richard, I offered. It was my choice.” 

“I know,” Richard replied hastily, and he rubbed at his neck with a small sigh. “I just... worry.” 

“Why would there be anything to worry about? They have been nothing but peaceful towards us this entire time.” 

“I know they have... It’s just hard accepting you’re going to leave. I remember when you were just a little girl, Ada...” 

“It’ll be alright, Richard. You’ve been more like a parent to me than my father. You know I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t sure everything will be okay.” 

“Yes,” Richard nodded, and he smiled a little when Ada leaned forward and patted his knee. “Yes, you’re right. You’ve always been a bright girl, I will just miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too,” Ada replied. “But I’m not going to miss being here. I need a change.” 

“Well, you’ll get quite the change now. You’ll be a future Chieftain's wife.” 

Wife. When Richard said the word, Ada’s breath suddenly hitched in her throat. But she quickly recovered from her nervous moment and stood up with a small sigh. 

“How long do I have?” 

“A week at least, probably more.” 

“Okay, I’ll start preparing for my leave.” 

“Don’t rush,” Richard teased as he walked Ada back to the door. “You have plenty of time.” 

“I know I do, but you know me.” 

“True...” 

The women who had been standing outside had now all disappeared, which didn’t surprise Ada. She knew everyone would eventually find out about her decision to leave and she didn’t particularly care what people thought. She had made her mind up almost the moment the negotiations had started. She knew that the strongest and fastest way to secure a tie was through marriage. 

_ I’m tired of this place _ , Ada thought to herself as she swiftly walked down a stone corridor back towards her room. _ Tired of the games, the power struggles... of everything. I wasn’t born to be here... _

With that final thought, Ada entered into her room and did not re-appear for the rest of the night. 

* * *

It was a chilly Surndas morning. Ada stood near a carriage and she lightly stamped her feet while shivering even under a thick furry coat. Her breath came out in big white puffs. Her nose and cheeks were flushed bright pink as the cold nipped at her exposed pale flesh and she wondered quietly to herself how much longer she must wait before she could finally leave. 

She had said her goodbyes to her family the night before. Her Father had whispered in her ear how proud he was of her for following through with the agreement. Ada had simply shrugged and stiffly returned the hug before moving on. She was more regretful to be leaving one of her younger sisters whom she was somewhat close with. But the girl was wise beyond her years and had understood her reason for leaving. She had stared at Ada with her big brown eyes, child-like in appearance but there was a sense of deep knowledge behind them that most seven-year-old children did not possess. 

“Ada,” she whispered, and she squeezed her hand. “Promise me one thing.” 

“What is it, Annie?” 

“You wouldn’t go if you didn’t think you’d be safe, right?” 

“Right,” Ada replied firmly. 

“So, if you ever find yourself suffering... promise me you’ll do everything in your power to get out.” 

Ada silently stared at her sister for one long moment. She knew her sister heard the rumors about Orc Strongholds, which were largely untrue as far as Ada was aware. 

“I promise, Annie.” 

Saying goodbye to her mother hadn’t been easy. As a child, she had looked to her for advice. But when she visited her grave in the family crypt she was met with silence at a time when she could have used her advice the most. 

Now, Ada stood outside with her belongings in a trunk resting on the frost-covered ground beside her, waiting to be let into the carriage that would take her away from Vaneras for possibly forever. 

“Lady Ada, forgive me for the delay.” 

Ada turned her head towards the voice and gave the driver a small shrug. 

“It’s quite alright.” 

The driver, an older man with greying hair, gave Ada a small smile and then ushered her inside the carriage. When everything was ready, Ada stared out at the window up at her home, which up until this day had been an impressive castle with multi-floors and many secret rooms and tunnels to explore. She was sad to leave it behind but the excitement of what her new life would bring her was a stronger emotion as the carriage began to roll down the cobblestone road and the castle disappeared behind a row of hedges. 

Ada sat back on the bench with a small sigh and reached into the massive pocket of her coat. She rifled around for a moment until her gloved fingers felt the small leather book she had tucked away for her trip. It was a small collection of faerie tales that she had read many times before. The stories brought her a comforting feeling and so she plucked her gloves off and cracked open the worn leather cover. The writing on the cover was faded from years of use. Ada nestled back, stretching her legs out before and began to read. She lost herself in the faerie realm for most of the day, occasionally pausing to stare out at the landscape through the window or eat some of the food she had packed in her little satchel. 

As night approached, the driver stopped at an Inn and guided Ada inside to get a room. 

“You have coin on you, milady?” 

“Yes, of course,” Ada nodded, and she patted his shoulder. “I’ll be alright.” 

Henry nodded and then he took off towards the bar to get himself a drink and his room for the night. Ada glanced around the vicinity, noting that this was the first time she was traveling alone without her family. Then the moment passed and she reached the front counter of the Inn and asked to rent a room for the night. 

“Aye I got a bed for you, it’ll be ten gold.” 

Ada reached into one of the pockets of her coat and produced a small leather coin purse. She carefully counted out the appropriate coin on the counter of the bar and when she was finished the woman handed her a key. 

“Third door on the right just upstairs. I’ll send someone up with dinner.” 

“Thank you.” 

The woman gave her a warm smiled and then Ada turned away and began walking down the hallway away from the crowded dining room. She was grateful that the meal would be brought up to her room as she preferred not to eat surrounded by strangers. 

_ I guess I should get used to that, _ Ada joked silently to herself as she ascended the stairs. _ But for now... I will enjoy my privacy. _

The room that had been provided for her was small but comfortable. There was a spacious enough bed, an empty dresser and a small table that held a single burning candle. Ada slipped her satchel off and gently laid it down on the floor before taking a seat on the bed. It was softer than she had been expecting and within a couple of minutes of settling in, there was a small knock at the door. A young server walked in with a tray laden with her dinner and a tall glass of water, which she placed on top of the dresser. 

“Enjoy.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ada was content to stand to eat. She had been sitting inside the little carriage for the entire day and so she needed to stretch her cramped legs. She cut into the generously thick slice of roast beef and took a bite. It was delicious, and within ten minutes she had eaten all of the meat, most of the potatoes, and the fresh bread which had been lightly toasted and buttered. They had even included a small sweet roll for dessert which she also ate and washed down with a glass of water. 

The rest of the night passed by peacefully as Ada went to sleep shortly after someone collected her tray. 

The next four days passed in the same manner. Ada would wake up in another Inn, get dressed and head into the dining hall to eat breakfast before her driver appeared and they’d continue their journey. 

It was the evening of the fourth day and Ada was feeling thoroughly uncomfortable with sitting inside a wooden box for almost the entire day. The moment the carriage rolled up to yet another Inn she immediately got out before Henry could come to fetch her and she sucked in a deep crisp breath of fresh air. 

“Feeling cramped, are we lady?” Henry joked, and he chuckled when Ada nodded. 

“It’s gonna rain tonight, let’s get inside quickly and secure your room.” 

“Thanks, Henry,” Ada replied. 

Just as Henry had predicted, the few drops of rain fell on her forehead just as they began heading for the door. Ada dashed inside but was immediately blocked by the large crowd of patrons that resided inside. The pair had to slowly fight their way through the throng of drinkers and merry-makers and eventually, Ada reached the front counter and inquired about a room. 

“Yer just in time, I only have a few beds left.” 

“Can I have dinner brought to my room?” Ada asked while she counted out the coin. 

It was far too crowded for her liking. The woman nodded and slapped a key on the counter for her. 

“Sure thing, girlie.” 

Ada sucked in a deep breath and turned around, which was difficult to do. Her driver was nowhere to be seen, but it was alright. He wasn’t obligated to help her with everything. In the distance, Ada could see the doorframe which she assumed led to the hallway which contained all the bedrooms, but it was quite far from where she was standing. 

As she slowly began stepping around a crowd of tall men one of the patrons was knocked back as his friend roughly clapped him on the shoulder. His elbow knocked into Ada, which sent her backwards into something solid yet soft. She quickly turned around and had to crane her neck up to look at who she had walked into. A massively tall Orc stared down at her with a curious expression and a smile hinted at his full set of green lips flanked by two polished white tusks. His eyes were the color of blood red but there was no anger behind them as he gazed down at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Ada mumbled, and she tried to back up but it was no use. 

“Don't be,” the Orc replied, his voice low and full of amusement. “The Inn is crowded tonight.” 

“It is,” Ada replied, and she brushed away a stray strand of her long auburn hair with a small sigh. 

“Trying to get to your room?” 

Ada glanced up at the Orc, trying not to appear as awestruck as she felt, and she nodded. Before she could say anything the Orc placed his empty glass down on a nearby table and lightly grasped her hand, holding it firmly between his and he began to effortlessly shoulder his way through the crowd. 

Ignoring the hammering of her heart in her chest, Ada’s hand almost shook as she allowed the stranger to guide her across the room until they reached the quieter hall leading towards the bedrooms. When they were clear of the people, he quickly let go of her hand with a wry little smile and dipped his head. 

“There you go.” 

“T-Thank you,” Ada stammered, and she knew her cheeks were probably bright red as she nervously wrung her hands together as she struggled to make eye contact. 

“Take care little lady,” the Orc replied, and Ada watched with silent awe as he melted back into the crowd. 

Feeling both confused and intrigued, Ada quickly found her room and went inside. She shut the door with a small click and leaned against the dark wooden frame for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. 

The interaction had been innocent at best. But, knowing that she would be marrying an Orc in a couple of days, it had confirmed the feelings she had felt for a long time. She didn’t belong in Vaneras, stuck up in some castle withering away. The brief interaction with the stranger had her entire body tingling with adrenaline and Ada couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head and finally stepped properly into her room. She slid the leather satchel off her shoulders and plopped down on the bed with a loud sigh. 

_ What a fascinating man that Orc was,_ Ada mused quietly to herself as she patiently waited for dinner to arrive. _ I wonder what his story is... _

Even after she had consumed her dinner and was safely tucked away in her bed, Ada’s thoughts lingered on the kind Orc with bright red eyes long after she had fallen asleep and it stayed with her in the coming days as she drew closer and closer to the Orc settlement. 

* * *

For the most part, the trip was completely uneventful. After a while Ada grew tired of her book and was resolved to mostly stare out at the window, watching as the forest rushed by. They were almost into Orsimer territory but Ada couldn’t tell because it all looked like the same forest that had surrounded Vaneras for hundreds of years. 

Ada didn’t know when she had dozed off but the feeling of the carriage starting to slow down quickly jolted her awake and she quickly sat forward, her eyes glued to the outside. Tall evergreen trees still surrounded them and she couldn’t see anything else through the thick grove. 

Finally, the carriage came to a complete stop. Ada instinctively held her breath as she waited for the door to open. Henry’s smiling face appeared and he held his hand out for her, which Ada accepted. When she stepped outside, however, she was met with nothing but trees and a small dirt trail. 

“I know you’re confused,” Henry started, and he gave her an apologetic smile. “The carriage can’t go any further. Someone is supposed to come and fetch you.” 

“Oh,” Ada replied, and she shrugged. “That’s quite alright. Did we arrive on time?” 

“We did. They should be here.” 

The wind whipped at Ada’s hair and she hastily pulled her hood up to try and calm the wild strands. She glanced around, looking for any sign of a person or persons but after waiting for a couple of minutes nobody appeared. It was still light out but the night was fast approaching as the sun started to dip low in the sky. 

Henry had just recovered her chest from the top of the carriage and placed it on the ground when suddenly a tall female figure appeared from the dirt trail. She was a woman who looked to be very important as far as Ada could tell, and she was flanked by two impossibly tall men. 

Her hair fell way past her waist and was color of bright snow. It had been swept into the most beautiful little braids that had been tied back with thick leather string. Her dress was simply made but beautiful nonetheless and her shoes were tied with strips of leather and fur. Her hair was completely gray, and as the woman drew closer Ada could see that she was old and probably very wise. A grin spread across her wrinkling face and she reached out with both arms for Ada, who let out a small sigh of relief. 

“You must be Ada,” the woman called out. 

“Yes,” Ada stammered, and she blushed when the woman reached up to cup her pale, cold cheeks. 

Her hands were surprisingly warm, and her skin was the color of deep moss, but what surprised Ada the most was her piercing blue eyes. She grinned at her with two small white tusks that jetted between her thin lips. 

“Look at you, such a beautiful girl.” 

“Thank you,” Ada replied quietly, and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I am Lunira, or Crone-Woman, or Healer... whichever you prefer,” Lunira laughed. 

“Lunira,” Ada echoed, and she smiled when the woman took her hand. 

“You are so thin, there’s nothing to you,” Lunira teased. “And this is it for your things?” 

They glanced down at the trunk sitting next to Ada. 

“Um, yes.” 

“You are a simple girl,” Lunira mused, and she stared at Ada with a thoughtful expression. 

“I don’t need many things,” Ada replied with a small shrug. 

“Good girl, you will fit in just fine.” 

Ada was introduced to the two Orcs who had come to carry her belongings. They both shook her hand, and she could feel their curious gazes on her even after she had turned her back to them. She didn’t mind. Ada knew that people would probably stare for many weeks while they adjusted to a human living in their stronghold. It was a part of the process she knew she needed to accept. 

“Let us get going, everyone is waiting.” 

Ada turned towards Henry, who had been eyeing the Orcs with an equally curious expression. 

“Well, take care m'lady.” 

“Thank you, Henry. Safe travels.” 

The driver bowed his head and then climbed back onto the wooden bench of his carriage. He clicked his tongue and the horses nickered softly before starting at a swift trot. 

That was it. Ada watched as the carriage was swallowed up by the forest and she couldn’t help but feel a strange emotion in the middle of her chest that she couldn’t put into words. However, when she felt Lunira’s hand slip into hers and she gazed up into her warm gray eyes she still knew she had made the right decision. 

“You are alright?” Lunira whispered, and she reached up to tuck a strand of Ada’s hair back beneath her hood. 

“I am just fine,” Ada replied firmly. 

“Come then, they are excited to meet you.” 

Lunira guided Ada down the dirt trail that wound through the forest with the two Orcs close behind them. Ada struggled to keep up with Lunira’s long strides but eventually, the crone-woman noticed Ada was getting a little out of breath and so she matched her stride instead. 

Within fifteen minutes the evergreen trees that surrounded them abruptly stopped, lending way to a massive clearing. Ada gawked out at the surrounding area with unhindered shock. 

The trail had led to a wide valley that dipped down low and nestled in between the forest and a massive, snow-tipped mountain was the Orc stronghold Ada had only heard stories about. It was almost twice as big as Vaneras and was a series of settlements and farms all protected by a massive stone wall that surrounded the entire perimeter with several gates lending the only access inside. 

“Oh my god,” Ada whispered, and Lunira lightly squeezed her hand. 

“We welcome you to our home, Ada. This is Muzdagh Bor.” 

Ada was suddenly overcome with a massive wave of anxiety the closer they got to the main gate. She hadn’t expected the Orc settlement to be quite so huge and she could feel dozens of eyes on her as tall Orc men eyed her curiously from their watch posts high above the gate. She could hear several shouts and within moments she had attracted a small crowd. 

Women, men, and children all with skin various shades from bright green to muted brown crowded around the gate as it began to open and Lunira ushered her inside. Ada was almost ashamed of her assumption of Orc cities as she gazed up at the wooden homes, which were built better than some of the places she’d seen back home. She had been expecting something far less grand as Ada quickly stumbled down the street, staring breathlessly at everything as it passed by in a blur. 

“The longhouse is in the heart of Muzdagh, where the Chief carries out his daily tasks,” Lunira explained quickly while they walked. “He will be there to greet you and present your betrothed.” 

Dozens of eyes were glued to Ada as she was rushed by. Children gawked and pointed with open surprise and interest but Ada barely had any time to process what was going on around her when she was suddenly brought into a wide-open dirt clearing. 

A huge fire pit dominated the center of Muzdagh with a large longhouse flanking one side. It was the place for all their gatherings and Ada noticed the various Orcish symbols scratched into the sandy dirt as she was guided across the way to where a massive Orc was waiting for them. 

Meeting the Chieftain of Muzdagh was both a frightening and amazing experience. Until today, Ada had never seen an Orc so large. Yatur stood well over eight feet tall and she knew without a doubt he could take out dozens of men in a fight without breaking a sweat. His muscles bulged from beneath his tunic, nearly bursting out, but the moment Ada looked up at his face she knew that she was in no danger. 

“Ada,” Yatur greeted her, his voice loud and booming. “You have arrived. Welcome.” 

“Thank you,” Ada replied, and then she coughed and tried to speak a little louder. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Sir,” Yatur echoed, and he laughed. 

Lunira lightly pinched her hand, and Ada glanced up at her. 

“There’s no need to call him sir,” she teased. 

“Oh,” Ada replied, and her cheeks blushed bright red as she stared down at the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

Chief Yatur stared down at Ada with an amused expression. He reached out with one hand, revealing many tattoos swirled across his dark green skin, and he gestured for Ada to turn around. 

“I want you to meet my grandson, Morag.” 

An almost equally tall Orc stood nearby. Despite the cold weather, he wore nothing more than a long black tunic that reached down to his knees and worn fur boots. He stared at Ada with widened eyes and when she met his gaze, she was a bit taken aback by his expression. It looked like Murag was annoyed as he quickly strode forward and started talking roughly in his native tongue. 

Ada watched, unable to understand what he was saying as Murag growled something at Yatur. Her heart sank as she realized that this was not the reaction she had been hoping for and she’d never thought about being rejected. Her thoughts whirled as she struggled to process what was going on while Yatur, Lunira, and Morag argued loudly between themselves for several moments. She silently stared down at the ground while nervously chewing her bottom lip. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Lunira growled in Orcish, and she glanced down at Ada. “This girl is perfect. I have known her for less than an hour and I’m already in love.” 

“Then you marry her,” Morag spat back, and he glared at Lunira with bright red eyes. “I did not devote ten years of my life to the war just to come back and be offered a stick of a woman for a wife.” 

“Mor-” 

“Look at her!” Morag growled, and he gestured to Ada, who continued to stare at the ground, wishing it would swallow her up. “I would break her!” 

“Enough, go back inside,” Yatur barked in English. 

Ada flinched and she looked back up in time to see her betrothed striding angrily towards the longhouse. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Yatur with a panicked expression. 

“Take her inside for now.” 

“Yes Chief,” Lunira replied, and she bowed her head before snatching Ada’s hand. 

“Don’t be worried,” she whispered in her ear as she guided Ada away from the gathering space. 

“He rejected me, didn’t he?” Ada mumbled, and she sucked in a deep breath. 

“This way, come on. Go up these stairs.” 

Lunira ushered Ada inside one of the homes and a couple of women followed close behind them. She was immediately guided into a chair and Ada sat down, watching as several Orc women flitted about her in a flurry of activity. But she was barely able to process anything as she was quickly grasped by fear. When the healer glanced over at her she could see the panic written all over her pale face. 

“Ada,” Lunira sighed. “Do not worry, my sweet.” 

“What did he say?” Ada replied, and her hands tightly gripped the wooden armrest of her chair. “Please tell me.” 

“It’s nothing, Ada. Please trust me.” 

The pleading expression in Lunira’s eyes was enough to make Ada cave. 

“Just rest, my sweet. I’ll be back.” 

Ada nodded, and Lunira quickly kissed her forehead before leaving the home. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Another Orc asked, and Ada looked up at her. 

“Um, perhaps I should.” 

“Come then, my bed is yours.” 

“Thank you…” 

The woman grinned and squeezed her shoulder as she guided Ada towards an invitingly warm pile of furs dumped on a spacious and plump bedroll. 

“Call me Dura.” 

“Dura,” Ada repeated. “Thank you.” 

Dura helped Ada out from her coat and booths and then she ushered her under the blankets and tucked them up to her chin. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders and two small white tusks jetted between a set of plump red lips. She smiled at Ada with such a warmth that took her breath away. 

“I think we will be great friends. Get some rest, okay? Everything will work out.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Dura replied firmly, and she lightly brushed her fingers across her forehead, smoothing back Ada’s hair. 

Ada settled down into the soft fur and closed her eyes. She still felt unsettled by Morag’s reaction but she decided to take Lunira and Dura’s word that everything would be alright and eventually she drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours. 

* * *

While Ada was sleeping, a young Orc had just returned from hunting. He hadn’t been successful but he didn’t mind and had only gone out to try and occupy his time while waiting for the human girl to arrive. He had been excited just like everyone else but had also felt something else as well that he couldn’t quite put into words. 

So, to make the time pass faster he had taken his bow and a quiver of arrows into the wood and tried to track a deer but his heart hadn’t been in it. Eventually, he gave up and returned home. 

Except when he returned home, Muzdagh was in a state of frenzy. Several children hounded him while he tried to walk back to his home and they shouted mostly nonsense about their newest arrival. 

“Zaran! Zaran!” 

“Have you seen her yet?” 

“She’s so pale, like a ghost!” A girl cried, and she clung to his tunic. 

“She looks like she’s dead,” a boy shot back. 

“No, she doesn’t!” 

“You never even saw her, she was hidden by her coat!” 

“Enough!” Zaran shouted, and he laughed as he swiped at the crowd of children. “I haven’t seen her. Let me go home in peace!” 

“But Zar-” 

“Zaran!” 

Zaren turned at the sound of Lunari’s voice. 

“What is it, gran?” Zaran replied, and he frowned when she drew closer. “Why do you look distressed?” 

“Come with me, I will explain along the way.” 

Lunari shooed the children away and then she tugged on Zaran’s arm, forcing him to start walking. 

“Is it the girl?” 

“Yes,” Lunari sighed. “But it’s nothing wrong with her. It’s your damned brother.” 

“What has Morag done now?” 

“He refuses to marry her.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Zaran sighed, and he rolled his eyes. “He’s been having too much fun since he got back. I don’t know why he agreed in the first place.” 

“She is a small human, but that was to be expected. He thinks he’ll rip her apart if they tried to mate.” 

Zaran couldn’t help but laugh, but he was quickly shut up by a severe glare Lunari shot him. 

“It’s a valid concern.” 

“You’re right. So… what are we to do? We made an agreement with her people.” 

They had arrived outside the door to Dura’s house. Lunari turned to Zaran and she fixed him with her steel gray gaze. Zaran frowned and crossed his arms. It felt like she was up to something. 

“Go inside and see her for yourself. If you like her, you will marry tonight.” 

Zaran’s heart skipped a beat and he quickly shook his head. 

“Gran…” 

“Don’t speak!” Lunari cut in, and she gestured to the door. “Go inside. She should be resting, I told Dura to put her to bed.” 

Zaran opened his mouth to argue but Lunari was quick for her old age and quickly shoved him towards the door. 

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. Go and see the girl, Zaran.” 

Zaran sucked in a deep breath, wishing he hadn’t been caught off-guard. He let out a small growl and then swiftly stepped inside. 

A couple of women were waiting around. Dura spotted him from her seat beside the bed and she quickly stood up and went over to him. 

“Be quiet, she is sleeping.” 

Zaran nodded and silently shuffled forward. His eyes widened as they landed on the small human face that peeked out from beneath a sea of fur. Her hair was long and wavy. It was a mixture of orange and brown that shimmered beautifully in the light of the fire and her skin was incredibly pale just like the children had said. Her eyes were closed, and she was fast asleep. 

Something unexplainable rose up deep inside his chest, and his throat constricted tightly as he stared down at Ada’s sleeping form. He had to force himself to look away and, ignoring the curious stares of Dura and the other women, he quickly went back outside. 

Lunari was standing close by and she stared up at Zaran’s face, searching, but was unable to gauge his reaction. 

“So?” She asked softly. 

She watched as Zaran sucked in a deep breath and turned his bright blue eyes towards her. 

“I will marry her.” 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ada woke up, for a moment she forgot where she was as she felt the soft wolf fur beneath her hands. She slowly cracked her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of the wood beam ceiling of Dura’s home. She could hear the low murmuring of voices in a tongue she didn’t understand but they stopped the moment Lunari realized she was awake. 

“Sweet Ada,” she greeted the girl, and she smiled when her pale green eyes turned towards her. 

“Lunari, what time is it?” 

“Past sunset,” Lunari replied softly. “It is almost time.” 

Ada yawned and slowly sat up as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Alright, what must I do?” 

Lunari laughed and clapped her hands together. In an instant, half a dozen women were surrounding the bed and Ada was quickly tugged to her feet. A bath was drawn up for her and she was quickly stripped of her clothes. Ada was both fascinated by the ritual and slightly embarrassed to be naked in front of such beautiful and voluptuous Orcs. However, everyone seemed to be comfortable with her and nobody made any rude comments about her appearance, which she was grateful for. 

“Such pretty hair,” Dura complimented as she ran a polished comb made of bone through her thick auburn locks. 

“Your skin is so white,” another woman commented as she ran a wet cloth along her arm. 

“Some of us have never been around humans,” Lunari explained from where she was sitting.

“You are a fascinating creature.” 

Ada nodded and she started to giggle when one Orc tried to scrub her feet. 

“She is ticklish,” the women laughed. 

Overall the experience was a pleasant affair. Ada thought all of the women who tended to her were delightful and she was pleased that they reacted to her so warmly. After her body was thoroughly scrubbed and her skin was rubbed with the loveliest smelling oils, Lunari asked her if she had a dress with which she could wear for the ceremony. 

“It is custom for the couple to be naked since it is a joining of both spirit and body.” 

“Is it?” Ada replied, and she looked visibly concerned. 

“Yes,” Lunari chuckled, and she lightly patted her hand. “Don’t worry, sweet. We wouldn’t make you march around naked in front of a crowd of strangers.” 

Ada let out the breath she had been holding in and gave her a small smile. 

“The nicest thing I have is… a nightgown. My mother left it for me when she died.” 

“Oh my dear,” Lunari sighed, and her brows furrowed together. 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” 

Ada’s crate stood in the middle of the room and everyone watched as she got up from her chair and wandered over to it. She opened the lid and rifled inside for a few moments until she pulled out a beautiful garment. It was simple, made of whisper-soft material that was so thin it was almost see-through. 

“What a beautiful dress,” Dura murmured, and she lightly ran her hand across the soft material. 

“Will this work?” 

“Yes of course.” 

Ada was ushered back into the chair and her mother’s dress was laid across the bed. Dura continued brushing her hair, which had been dampened lightly, and then two parts were braided and brought around to the back of her head to be secured with another braid. A couple of women approached her with various beautiful jewelry and held them up to her ears, neck, and wrists to inspect but Lunari was quick to wave them off. 

“No, none of that. She will go as she is.” 

Outside, the faint sounds of drums started to echo around the square. The women’s keen hearing picked up on the cue and began finalizing preparations. One woman approached Ada with a small wooden bowl and made her stand up from the chair. She dipped two fingers into the light blue substance and then drew several lines and circles along her pale skin; swirling circles and dots around her breasts, along her belly and around the light brushing of brown pubic hair. While she worked, Lunari explained the ceremony to her as best as she could. 

“You will be marrying Zaran, he is one of Morag’s brothers.” 

“Oh. He is okay with this sudden arrangement?” 

“Of course, I know my grandson very well.” 

“Grandson?” Ada replied, and she turned towards Lunari with a confused expression. 

“Yatur is my husband, I am the Chieftain's wife.” 

Ada had been taken aback by the revelation, and she stared at Lunari with widened eyes. 

“Zaran is a good Orc, he will treat you well.” 

“He is very kind,” Dura chimed in as she picked up the dress. “Gentler than most.” 

“And handsome,” piped up another Orc, and she gave a dreamy sigh. 

There was a chorus of light chuckles around the room as Ada was helped into her dress. 

“More handsome than silly Morag,” Dura teased, and she cupped Ada’s cheeks with both hands.

“You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Why is he unmarried?” Ada whispered, and her brows furrowed together. 

“We do not know,” Lunari replied, and she gestured for Ada to step closer. “Perhaps he has not found anyone he wishes to spend the rest of his life with.” 

“Until today,” Dura whispered so quietly Ada almost didn’t hear it. 

“Ada, listen to me closely.” 

The rest of the women suddenly disappeared and Ada was left standing alone in Dura’s house with Lunari firmly holding her hands. The drumming had gotten louder and was now accompanied by some deep voices. Ada stared directly into Lunari’s eyes, feeling both excitement and nervousness for what was about to happen. 

“I know it’s overwhelming,” Lunari started, and a smile spread across her wrinkled face. “But I have faith that you will do great.” 

“I... I hope so,” Ada replied quietly. 

“You have exceeded my expectations so far, this will be easy.” 

Lunari quickly explained what Ada needed to do once she stepped outside. She would have no guidance and it would be up to her to remember. 

“You will walk directly to the great bonfire. Zaran will be waiting for you. It will be crowded, so take his hand. You both must walk around the entire perimeter of the pit. Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

“Okay,” Ada mumbled, and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Then you will be handed a silver band. You must place it on Zaran’s upper arm. He will be given a band as well, identical to his, and he will do the same for you.” 

Lunari started to walk with Ada towards the door. 

“Then?” 

“Then you kiss, and he will take you home to consummate the marriage.” 

Ada’s heart skipped a beat but she quickly recovered and released her hold on Lunari’s hand. She knew it was part of marriage for either race, and she was prepared to accept her fate. 

_ I just hope he is as kind as they say and is gentle with me _, Ada pleaded silently. 

“I understand.” 

Lunari opened the door and a cold breeze rushed in. Ada shivered, and she knew that the dress she wore would do nothing to keep her warm. The wind brushed lightly against her skin as Ada stepped outside, her feet bare, and began walking towards the longhouse as Lunari had instructed. 

The ceremony was both chaotic and awe-inspiring. Orcs of all shapes and sizes danced and sang, surrounding Ada from every side as she quickly walked towards the great fire that burned in the middle of the square, her eyes searching for the Orc named Zaran. It was dark outside, and the sky was dotted with dark clouds but bright white stars twinkled and winked from between clear patches. 

The drumming was so loud it vibrated through Ada’s entire body and she blindly spun around, feeling dizzy between the noise, the rushing of bodies and the overwhelming smell of smoke. She had no idea which Orc was her betrothed as she tried to find him until a small gap suddenly appeared in the throng of people and she spotted a tall Orc standing near the fire. 

He wore a pair of dark trousers and nothing else. The moment Zaran spotted Ada’s pale figure among the crowd he rushed forward and reached out for her. He touched her arm and she struggled to look up at him. His bare chest glowed in hues of bright orange from the light of the fire and looked incredibly smooth. He too had been painted with the symbols of love and marriage by his Brethren. 

Zaran couldn’t believe that she was standing there, staring at him, her white skin practically glowing in the dark of the night. Her gown was so thin he could see the round buds of her nipples and all of the tribal markings on her skin through the delicate material. The sight of her made him feel something indescribable as members of his tribe pressed them closer together. 

“Zaran?” she called out softly, her voice almost drowned out by the music. 

“Yes,” Zaran replied thickly, and he swallowed hard. 

Ada nervously glanced around, unable to focus on any one thing in particular since everyone and everything was moving too fast. Then she looked down and quickly slipped her impossibly small hand into his. 

Zaran’s pulse quickened but he tightly squeezed her hand and the couple began slowly walking around the fire. It was harder than she had expected, since Orcs surrounded them from all sides, their faces laughing and smiling as they sang and danced. Ada didn’t quite understand the meaning behind the ceremony but she was captivated by how it made her feel. Within a few minutes, they had walked a wide circle around the entire perimeter of the fire and ended up back where they had started. 

The dancing abruptly stopped. The drumming took on a new beat and the singing changed. The crowd suddenly parted and turned to watch, leaving Ada and Zaran standing alone. 

An Orc she didn’t recognize stepped forward and handed Ada a thick silver band that had been crafted by the Stronghold’s master Blacksmith. Ada took the band from his grasp with shaking hands and turned back to Zaran. 

He silently watched as she pulled his arm towards her and slipped the cool metal up his arm until it came to rest comfortably on his bulging upper arm. Then Dura stepped forward, a warm smile on her face, and she handed Zaran a tiny silver band identical to his. 

Ada held her breath as Zaran gently took her arm and slipped the band up her slender limb to rest in the same spot. He was surprised it fit, and assumed they must have taken her measurements at some point in time.

But none of that mattered as the drumming started to increase in tempo and Zaran knew that there was one last thing to do before they could leave. He slowly stepped closer to Ada and she looked up at him, her eyes piercing into his as he reached up and gently cupped her pale cheeks. 

Cheers and shouts erupted around them as Zaran dipped his head and pressed his lips against Ada’s in a passionate kiss. It took her breath away and she instinctively leaned in, her hands resting lightly on his bare chest as they embraced for one long moment. 

When they pulled away, Zaran couldn’t help but smile and Ada’s cheeks were flushed red as she nervously touched her cheek and glanced around with a hint of a smile on her pale lips. 

Kissing an Orc had been an interesting sensation. The way his tusks had pressed against either side of her mouth was truthfully delightful and Ada found herself wanting to kiss Zaran again. She refrained herself and instead allowed him to take her hand and began leading her away from the crowd. They continued walking in silence for a couple of minutes, listening as the noise grew quieter until they reached a small wooden house. 

Zaran quickly opened the door for her and ushered Ada inside. A fire had been lit in the firepit that occupied the middle of the home but it had died down considerably while he had been absent. Ada’s trunk rested on the floor to their right and her coat had been lightly placed on top of it. 

The couple was silent as Ada gazed around the room, soaking in the sight. 

“You must be cold,” Zaran started, and he quickly strode over to the pit. “Let me get this started again.” 

Ada shivered and was suddenly aware that she was wearing very little clothing and standing alone in her husband’s house. However, having sex seemed to be the farthest thing from Zaran’s mind as he quickly gathered some kindle and began coaxing the fire to life again. 

“This is your house?” Ada inquired quietly. 

“Yes, I built it myself.” 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Zaran smiled, and he looked up at Ada from where he was kneeling. “Well, I guess it’s _ our _ house now.” 

Zaran watched as Ada’s eyes widened slightly and she glanced around the room with an expression that made his chest ache. It was as though she couldn’t quite believe that this place now belonged to her as well. He quickly turned back to the fire and within a few minutes, it was happily crackling away again. 

The home was simply furnished but cozy. It was one room, with the cooking pit located directly in the middle. A spacious wooden bed flanked the far wall and was laden with many luxurious looking pelts. There was a lovingly crafted dining table carved with beautiful symbols and four matching chairs and various other furniture that looked like it had all been made by the same person. Ada ran her fingers across the wardrobe, admiring Zaran’s craftsmanship. 

“You must be tired,” Zaran started, and he smiled when Ada turned to him. 

She glanced down at the bed and then back up at Zaran with a confused expression. 

“It’s been a long day,” he continued lightly, and he rubbed at his neck with a small sigh. “I wasn’t expecting it to end like this.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ada whispered, and her brows furrowed together. 

“Don’t be, I agreed to it,” Zaran replied hastily, and he waved his hand. “Shall we call it a night?” 

Ada watched as Zaran walked over to his bed and sat down with a small sigh. He waited for a moment to see if she would follow but when he turned around, he found her still standing. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Ada replied quietly, and she nervously played with her dress. “But are you sure?” 

Ada knew that coupling was part of being a married couple. She had no experience in that subject and she couldn’t help but feel relieved when Zaran stood up from the bed and walked over to her with the softest expression she’d ever seen. 

“Ada, I want to tell you something.” 

Ada peered up at Zaran, who stood several feet taller than her. He wasn’t nearly as big as his older brother, which Ada appreciated. But he was built just the same, and his biceps flexed as he reached up to gently grasp her arms. His touch sent a shiver down her spine and Ada was all too aware of how thin her nightgown was as she tried to keep her composure. Zaran’s energy was intense, but it felt good. 

_ He feels… like home. _

Zaran’s heart hammered wildly in his chest despite the fact he looked very calm as he gazed down at his bride. 

“I know this union was… arranged, and certain things are expected of us. But Ada, I will _ never _ try and pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Ada blinked, and she stared up at Zaran with a dumbfounded expression. 

“We are strangers,” Zaran continued softly, and he reached up to brush a strand of Ada’s hair away from her face. “I want to get to know you before… before anything.” 

She could hardly believe what Zaran was saying, and her throat constricted tightly as she tried not to cry. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with a flurry of emotions and she tried to take a deep breath but it was hard. Zaran sensed her emotions. He quietly led her over to the bed and made her sit. 

“It’s okay,” Zaran murmured, and he lightly squeezed her knee. 

“It’s just… a lot to take in,” Ada replied, and she rubbed at her chest as she stared down at him. 

Dura was right. As Ada studied the strong features of Zaran’s face, she had to admit he was incredibly handsome. He had a strong, chiseled jaw and well-defined cheekbones. Both of his tusks were perfectly intact. A small red scar was dashed across one cheek but his skin was otherwise so dark green it was almost black. But what struck Ada the most was his bright blue eyes. They seemed to pierce into her soul as he peered at her from where he was kneeling on the floor. 

“I know, it’s a lot for both of us.” 

Zaran glanced down at Ada’s feet and he noticed that they were soiled from walking outside. He quietly stood up and walked away for a few moments while Ada calmed down. When he returned, he held a small bowl of water in one hand and a cloth in the other. He knelt back down in front of Ada and gently grasped her calf with the lightest of touches. 

“Zaran,” Ada started. 

Zaran dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and then squeezed out the excess water and began rubbing it along the bottom of her pale foot. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t,” Zaran replied simply, and he smiled up at her. “I want to.” 

Ada was stunned by his kind gesture. She leaned back with her hands resting on the plush fur blanket and silently watched Zaran as he washed her feet with furrowed brows, feeling all too many things at once. When he was finished, he dried them with the other end of the cloth and then he washed his own bare feet while Ada slipped under the covers of his bed and laid down. When he was finished, he wandered around to the other side of the bed and started to lay down as well. 

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Ada whispered sleepily, and she closed her eyes. 

Zaran smiled again and shifted his body so he was laying on his back. There was a large enough gap between them so that if Ada reached out she could touch him, but he was respectful enough to give her space. As they lay in silence, with the gentle crackle of the fire echoing around the room, Ada felt more relaxed than she had in days, and she remembered what the women had said about her new husband. 

“They told me you were kind,” Ada started. She snuggled closer into the blankets with a content sigh. 

Zaran cracked his eyes open and glanced at Ada in the half-dark. 

“I didn’t think you’d be quite like this."

She heard a small chuckle in response. The blankets shifted ever so slightly and a moment later Ada felt Zaran’s lips against her skin as he kissed her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Ada.” 


End file.
